Sesto Dottore
Arrogante, drammatico, egocentrico e testardo, il Sesto Dottore si considerò istantaneamente superiore a praticamente chiunque incontrasse; spesso induceva gli altri a mostrare sottomissione con la sua arguzia e la sua capacità oratoria. Tuttavia, queste tendenze non definivano il suo vero io: sotto questo rivestimento turbolento e irriverente lui si dimostrava in realtà il contrario, una persona travolgente, cordiale, virtuosa ed empatica. Fu particolarmente ostico con la sua prima compagna, Peri Brown, che inizialmente contestò per il suo uso dell'inglese americano e per la sua incompleta educazione; nelle prime ore dopo la sua rigenerazione, che aveva portato la sua mente alla paranoia, la assaltò perfino fisicamente. Fu necessario un periodo di tempo considerevole per smettere di bisticciare tra di loro ed iniziare a comportarsi come autentici amici, ma alla fine il Sesto Dottore divenne qualcuno di cui lei si potò fidare completamente. Molto dopo la rigenerazione, riuscì a ricevere da lui la forza necessaria per affrontare la morte della madre. Nonostante la sua furia, il Sesto Dottore possedeva effettivamente grandi scorte di compassione: il suo lato gentile cominciò a mostrarsi come conseguenza del tempo passato insieme a Evelyn Smythe, un'insegnante universitaria la cui destrezza verbale era in grado di eguagliare la sua. Importante per questo cambiamento furono anche Frobisher, un investigatore privato mutaforma che spesso si mascherava da pinguino, Melanie Bush, una brillante programmatrice di computer dei tardi anni '80, e Flip Jackson, una giovane donna dalla Londra del 21esimo secolo. Un evento importante fu inoltre un altro processo dei Signori del Tempo, che pur accusandolo di crimini sempre molto vari si dimostrò infine frutto di un elaborato stratagemma. Ancora dopo si trovò dal lato opposto quando divenne l'accusatore di Valeyard, il perfido essere che l'aveva imprigionato nel tentativo di sottrargli le restanti rigenerazioni. Molto tempo dopo, il Dottore venne lentamente manipolato da Valeyard in diversi momenti della sua vita finché questi non ebbe i mezzi per rimpiazzare tutti i Signori del Tempo. Costretto ad organizzare la propria sconfitta per sventare questo complotto, il Sesto Dottore influenzò la sua versione più giovane per fargli incontrare accidentalmente Rani, che gli inflisse un colpo fatale. Si rigenerò, affidando il suo futuro nelle mani del suo successore. Biografia Post-rigenerazione poco dopo la sua quinta rigenerazione. (TV: The Caves of Androzani)]] Su Androzani Minore, il Quinto Dottore e Peri Brown contrassero una malattia fatale chiamata spectrox toxaemia. Il Dottore, dando a Peri l'ultima dose di antidoto disponibile, la salvò a costo della propria vita. Non era certo se si sarebbe o no rigenerato, dato che il processo sembrava "diverso" quella volta; tuttavia, infine vi riuscì. (TV: The Caves of Androzani) Pensò all'attuale incarnazione come un miglioramento da quelle precedenti, che considerava indecorose, e mentre ormai si era stabilizzato fisicamente, soffriva di disturbi mentali e di personalità che lo portarono ad atti estremamente violenti, perfino a tentare di strangolare Peri. Dopo essersi ripreso, si costrinse ad esiliarsi su Titan III come punizione finchè non fosse riuscito ad avere maggiore controllo. Lì, incontrò un Signore del Tempo suo amico, Azmael, e presto rimase coinvolto nel tentativo di fermare il Gasteropode Mestor che, lanciando attraverso lo spazio le sue uova, avrebbe causato morte e distruzione in ogni mondo su cui sarebbero atterrate. (TV: The Twin Dilemma) Oscuri inizi Il Dottore si impegnò a riparare tutto ciò che non andava sul suo TARDIS, riuscendo anche ad aggiustare il circuito camaleonte. Ricevuto un segnale alieno, lui e Peri trovarono un Cyberman che stava tentando di distruggere la Terra con la cometa di Halley, così da poter salvare Mondas dal suo fato. Dopo il successo, il Dottore scoprì che il circuito si era rotto di nuovo, e il suo TARDIS riacquisì la sua solita forma. (TV: Attack of the Cybermen) : Vengeance on Varos)]] Scoprendo che il TARDIS stava esaurendo le riserve dei fondamentali cristalli di Zeiton-7, si diresse alla fonte di essi sul pianeta Varos. Mentre cercava rifornimenti, fu quasi coinvolto in "giochi" mortali quando tentò di liberare coloro intrappolati nella Cupola del Castigo. Una volta fermato Sil, che aveva portato a questa degenerazione, il Dottore ottenne i cristalli e ripartì. (TV: Vengeance on Varos) Rintracciata una distorsione temporale nell'Inghilterra del 19esimo secolo, il Dottore scoprì che il Maestro si era alleato con Rani, un'altra Signora del Tempo rinnegata; sabotando il TARDIS di quest'ultima, li mandò a vagare attraverso il vortice del tempo. (TV: The Mark of the Rani) . (TV: The Two Doctors)]] Dopo essere andato a pescare, il Dottore si sentì venir meno e, su suggerimento di Peri di farsi vedere da un medico, andò sulla Stazione Spaziale Camera, per essere esaminato dagli scienziati. Lì, a sua sorpresa, incontrò il suo vecchio compagno Jamie McCrimmon, unico sopravvissuto ad un attacco Sontaran. Portandolo sul TARDIS, usò la telepatia per contattare la sua seconda incarnazione e capire dove era tenuta prigioniera. Dopo averla così recuperata, i due Dottori lavorarono insieme per fermare i Sontaran, facendo esplodere la macchina del tempo che stavano tentando di costruire. (TV: The Two Doctors) Quando il TARDIS rimase bloccato in un corridoio temporale nella direzione di Karfel, il Dottore scoprì che Megelen, un ibrido umano-Molox, stava governando il pianeta. Chiamando se stesso Borad, questi stava usando un congegno per spedire i suoi sottoposti disobbedienti attraverso il tempo. Trovando l'amuleto che ne controllava la potenza, impedì a Megelen di trasformare Peri in una mutante come lui con cui avrebbe potuto accoppiarsi. Allo stesso tempo, il Dottore incontrò lo scrittore H.G. Wells, che fu da lui ispirato per il suo libro "La macchina del tempo". (TV: Timelash) mentre gli rivela i suoi piani. (TV: Revelation of the Daleks)]] Il Dottore si diresse poi su Necros per porgere i dovuti rispetti ad un suo vecchio amico, Arthur Stengos, ma capendo che Davros aveva falsificato le notizie sulla morte di Stengos per attirarlo sul pianeta, scoprì anche che aveva creato una nuova razza di Dalek Imperiali, leali solamente a lui. La situazione poi si risolse con l'arrivo dei Dalek Rinnegati, che portarono Davros su Skaro per essere processato. (TV: Revelation of the Daleks) Addolcendosi Dopo una serie di avventure stressanti, il Dottore decise di portare Peri sul pianeta Ravolox per rilassarsi. Scoprendo che in realtà questo era la Terra, trasportata a migliaia di anni luce di distanza dalla sua posizione originale, incontrarono i primitivi discendenti dell'umanità, e impedirono al Robot L3 Drathro di permettere un'esplosione. Il Dottore incontrò anche Sabalom Glitz, che gli spiegò che "Ravalox" era stato trasportato per proteggere i segreti di una "specie più alta" dai "Dormienti" di Andromeda. (TV: The Mysterious Planet) Sul pianeta Thoros Beta, il Dottore incontrò di nuovo Sil, e scoprì che lui e i suoi Mentori stavano tentando di scendere a patti con un re selvaggio di nome Yrcanos manipolando la sua mente. Dopo un tentativo fallito di sondare la sua mente per verificare se i Signori del Tempo lo avessero mandato sul pianeta a loro nome, questi finse di essere dalla loro stessa parte e aiutò Kiv a trapiantare la sua coscienza in un Mentore deceduto. Nonostante il processo riuscì, Kiv cominciò a borbottare sul pesce, a causa della mente precedente del corpo; Peri era l'unica candidata disponibile per il trapianto, e la sua mente fu sovrascritta da quella di Kiv. (TV: Mindwarp) Sotto processo Mentre tentava di salvarla, i Signori del Tempo lo influenzarono e sotto il loro controllo venne fatto salire a bordo del TARDIS. (TV: Mindwarp) Realizzando di essere stato trasportato in una corte di tribunale, il Dottore tentò di utilizzare il suo stato di Presidente di Gallifrey per evitare un processo, ma venne informato che la sua carica gli era stata tolta per la sua perpetua assenza. Gli venne detto che era lui l'imputato, il Valeyard rappresentava l'accusa, e un Inquisitore avrebbe svolto il ruolo di giudice. Il Dottore rappresentò se stesso durante il processo, e lui e il suo antagonista avrebbero presentato come prove, attraverso la Matrice, eventi della sua vita. Il Valeyard mostrò le sue recenti avventure su Ravalox e Thoros Beta. Essendo stato trascinato al di fuori del tempo, il Dottore era allora sotto uno stato di parziale amnesia, (TV: The Mysterious Planet) e soffrì molto dovendo assistere alla morte di Peri. (TV: Mindwarp) Come difesa, il Dottore offrì un'avventura dal suo futuro, insieme a una donna umana di nome Melanie Bush, in cui sconfisse una razza conosciuta con il nome di Vervoid. Tuttavia, il Valeyard sfruttò questo proprio per condannarlo del genocidio della specie, proibito dall'articolo 7 della Costituzione. Il Dottore rispose che l'accusa era infondata, dato che i Vervoid erano stati creati artificialmente e non erano mai stati realmente vivi. (TV: Terror of the Vervoids) . (TV: The Ultimate Foe)]] Sorpreso, il Dottore vide arrivare al processo, dal suo personale futuro, Mel e Sabalom Glitz, come testimoni. Tanto per aumentare lo shock, il Dottore inoltre venne a sapere che il Valeyard era la manifestazione della sua parte più malvagia creatasi durante la sua ultima incarnazione. Prendendo vantaggio dalla situazione, il Valeyard fuggì nella Matrice, e il Dottore e Glitz lo seguirono; tuttavia, intervenne il Maestro, che tentò di utilizzare il Dottore come esca per i propri piani. Superato questo ostacolo, il Dottore scoprì che il Valeyard aveva preparato un'arma per uccidere ogni Signore del Tempo nel tribunale. Quando lo sconfisse, imparò che il Valeyard aveva falsificato alcune prove con l'aiuto dell'Alto Consiglio per ottenere la restanti Rigenerazioni del Dottore. Capì che Peri in realtà non era morta, ma era ormai sposata ad Ycarnos, diventando così la sua regina. Mentre la popolazione di Gallifrey si rendeva conto della disonestà dell'Alto Consiglio, il Dottore se ne andò col suo TARDIS insieme a Mel. (TV: The Ultimate Foe) Il Dottore venne chiamato su un'astronave come capro espiatorio per scacciare i dirottatori. Tuttavia, il piano venne sventato quando una specie geneticamente modificata, i Vervoid, emersero dai loro baccelli nel magazzino per uccidere la maggior parte dei passeggeri, allo stesso tempo facendo mutare molti altri in individui della loro specie. Sapendo che se anche un solo Vervoid avesse raggiunto la Terra, tutti gli umani avrebbero subito lo stesso destino, il Dottore venne così costretto a commettere un genocidio facendo accelerare il loro ciclo vitale. (TV: Terror of the Vervoids) : Time and the Rani)|168x168px]] Morte Dopo un attacco da parte di Rani, il TARDIS venne spinto fuori rotta e fu costretto ad atterrare sul pianeta Lakertya. Mentre il Dottore giaceva incosciente sul pavimento, Rani e il suo servo Tetrap, Urak, invasero la nave, e lasciata indietro Mel, portarono il Dottore nel laboratorio di Rani. Trasportato da Urak, le fasi finali della sua Rigenerazione incominciarono, e lui si trasmutò nella sua settima incarnazione. (TV: Time and the Rani) en:Sixth Doctor fr:Sixième Docteur nl:Zesde Doctor ro:Al Saselea Doctor ru:Шестой Доктор Categoria:Sesto Dottore Categoria:Signori del Tempo Categoria:Residenti di Gallifrey Categoria:Incarnazioni del Dottore Categoria:Individui che viaggiano nel tempo Categoria:Individui modificati biologicamente Categoria:Assassini